1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photo-sensitive printing plate automatic developing apparatus for conveying a photo-sensitive printing plate upon which an image has been exposed, along a conveyor path while developing it as a positive, a negative or a positive and negative type in a developing tank, and then performing at least one of the following processes of washing, rinsing and desensitizing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photo-sensitive printing plate, such as a presensitized offset printing plate, upon which an image has been exposed, it sent to a photo-sensitive printing plate automatic developing apparatus and is conveyed to and processed in sequence, in a developing tank, a washing tank, a desensitizing tank and the like provided on the photo-sensitive printing plate automatic developing apparatus.
The photo-sensitive printing plates are rigid plates such as aluminum plates or plastic plates to which photo-sensitive substances have been applied to either one or both of the surface thereof.
Multiple guide rollers are provided inside said processing tanks, and these guide rollers guide the photo-sensitive printing plates and immerse them in the processing solutions.
Conventionally, the photo-sensitive printing plates are inserted in a substantially horizontal direction, and then conveyed by conveyor rollers located immediately before the developing tank, and then send downwards at a sharp angle by guide rollers, conveyed to the bottom of the developing tank by guide plates, and then sent up from the bottom and sent out from the developing tank.
However, because the photo-sensitive printing plate is formed from a highly rigid substance such as aluminum or plastic, there is the problem that excessive forces are applied to the photo-sensitive printing plate when it is inserted into the developing tank and conveyed downwards at a small radius of curvature, therefore resulting in damage to the photo-sensitive printing plate.
Moreover, when the photo-sensitive printing plate is conveyed in the developing tank, improper conveyance when the photo-sensitive printing plate is conveyed along a conveyor path having a small radius of curvature results in the problem of damage to the surface of the photo-sensitive printing plate.